


I’ve got you

by ichabodcranemills



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichabodcranemills/pseuds/ichabodcranemills
Summary: Slight canon divergence. Adora manages to enter Horde Prime’s ship unnoticed and finds Catra’s cell before she gets chipped. Catra doesn’t know she’s lost She-Ra
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no. 7: carrying

“Hey, Catra!”

Adora tries not to let the sight of her oldest friend break her. Catra is curled up in a corner of her cell. Her body is covered in cuts and bruises and she seems so small and fragile. Part of Adora wants to run to her, hold her and protect her from the world, the universe. Never let anyone hurt her, ever again. The other part wants to tear the entire Horde apart with her bare hands.

Her call startles Catra, who turns around to face her.

“Adora! What are you doing here? I told you not to come.”

“And leave you behind before I can kick your butt? You’re not getting away from me that easily.”

“You’re such an idiot” Catra shakes her head and laughs, but doesn’t relax “Listen to me, Adora. You can’t be here. Prime’s looking for you. You have to leave.”

“Not without you.”

The determination in Adora’s voice touches Catra. A glint of hope shines in her eyes, and it warms Adora’s heart. Why did they spend such a long time hurting one another, if everything she wanted was to keep Catra safe?

“How do I open this cell?”

“We need a clone. Their handprint opens it. Or maybe She-Ra can break the force field.”

_ Oh. _

“Oh.”

“What?”

“About She-Ra…”

“Adora…”

“I had to come, okay?”

“What. Happened. To She-Ra?”

“I broke the sword, she’s gone. It doesn’t matter, I’m getting you out.”

Adora bolts to find a clone before Catra can say anything. It’s a surprisingly easy fight and soon she’s back at the cell, facing an infuriated Catra.

“How could you come here if you lost She-Ra? You could die!”

“And  _ you  _ could die if I hadn’t come!”

“Who cares?”

“I DO!" 

Adora bites her tongue after having forgotten this was supposed to be a stealth mission and opens the force field in silence.

"I just want to keep you safe” she whispers “Please, Catra, let me take care of you.”

Catra holds back her tears as she stumbles out. Adora quickly wraps one arm around Catra, supporting her as gently as she can. 

“I’ve got you.”

They advance slowly, Catra being too injured to walk a normal speed.

A million thoughts cross Adora’s mind but she doesn’t dare to voice any of them. She expects Catra will say something, but the girl is just as silent as Adora. Once they find the spot where the others are meant to pick them up, she activates her comm.

“Glimmer? We’re here.”

Only static comes through.

“Glimmer?” nothing “Entrapta? Bow? You guys, where are you?”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Adora.”

They both turn around in terror. Horde Prime himself smiles at them.

“Now, your Catra has gotten herself quite hurt with her little mischief. We should take care of her, shouldn’t we?”

“NO! Stay away from her, or I swear-”

“Swear what? That you’ll unleash She-Ra upon me? I’ve heard you girls chatting. You don’t know how to activate her powers anymore. But don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll figure that out soon enough.”

Soon, they’re surrounded by clones, choked by them. Adora can hear Catra screaming, but then everything goes black.

–

She opens her eyes to the harsh lights of Prime’s throne room.

“Where’s Catra?”

“Don’t worry. She’s safe. I’ve protected her, where you couldn’t. I brought her into the light. Isn’t that right… Little sister?”

Adora turns towards the direction Prime is pointing, and sure enough, Catra is there, all her injuries apparently healed. But everything else - her clothes, her hair, her  _ expression _ \- is wrong.

“Hello, Adora.”


End file.
